No lo beses
by Estrella del Alba
Summary: Problemas de pareja llevan a cometer locuras. No lo beses Hermione


**NO LO BESES **

_**Sé muy bien que**____**te vas**____**y no piensas hablar**__**  
**__**y que al menos pretendes nunca regresar**__**  
**__**pero vida déjame que te bendiga**__**  
**__**por que así es la vida y sé que volverás.**_

Se encontraba recargado en el marco de la habitación, observando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que aquella chica realizaba, el sol se asomaba por la ventana marcando una sombra hacia el este, significando así que pronto oscurecería y que esa sería la primera noche que dormiría solo. Hermione recogía todas sus cosas, sacándolas de los cajones, quitándolas del pequeño estante del baño, recogiendo todo lo del tocador y dejando fuera de su maleta el recuadro con la fotografía de ellos dos, esta representaba su aniversario de un año que llevaban de novios, y que por un estúpida pelea ese año se había ido a la basura. Harry solo veía como trabajaba en silencio, sabia de sobra que no quería hablarle, aunque el tenia entendido que su pelea era una soberana estupidez no tenía intenciones de detenerla, el tenia muy presente aquel dicho que escucho una vez caminando por ahí: "Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue".

_**Que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar**__**  
**__**comparar otros besos y formas de amar**__**  
**__**soy humano y lo entiendo**__**  
**__**no detengo tus anhelos de probar tu libertad.**_

No tenía más de cinco horas en que habian discutido y Hermione no se lamentaba de la precipitada decisión que tomo: irse de Grimmauld Place.

-Flashback-

-¡Esto es ridículo Hermione!- le grito en cuanto llegaron a casa- ¡¿Cómo puedes darle tanta importancia a algo como eso?-

-¡Esque yo sé que no ha sido la primera y tampoco la ultima?- respondió con la misma intensidad y evidentemente enojada.

- ¡Bueno lo acepto!- le dijo ya desesperado pues en todo el camino no dejaba de repetirse lo idiota que había sido.

-¡Lo ves!- le regaño levantando la voz- ¡Esto no puede continuar así!¡Me voy!- sentencio de manera abrupta.

_**Sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor**_

_**que es algo normal**_

_**que estás en tu derecho**_

_**y no lo puedo evitar.**_

Hermione salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación y tomando una maleta del armario comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas, pero a pesar de querer salir rápidamente de ahí, no puso sus cosas de manera desordenada ni ocupando un hechizo, pues a pesar de estar encrespada no quería salir de la mansión Black de ese modo.

-Fin Flashback-

Muchos buenos recuerdos es lo que le llegaban a la cabeza en ese momento a la castaña, y el solo hecho de dejar esa casa a la que llamo hogar después de salir de Hogwarts e irse a vivir con Harry, era un hecho que la ojimiel no había considerado.

El azabache no quitaba la vista de su compañera y la seguía en todos sus movimientos, pero no dejaba de razonar lo que había observado, y lo que había hecho en supuesta "venganza", a la aparente infidelidad de la castaña.

Harry solo pensaba en el tipo que había besado a SU Hermione y era por eso que él estaba entre molesto y triste. El moreno solo lo describía como un gusarapo fariseo que le había estropeado su perfecta vida. Nombre del acusado: Gabriel Moncada-alias "El niño bonito"

_**Pero no lo beses como a mí**_

_**pero no lo toques nunca así**_

_**pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso**_

_**cuando me tropiezo por ahí **_

"El niño bonito" como lo llamaba Harry había ido esa misma tarde a recoger a Hermione a un Hotel, pues ella al salir de Grimmauld Place inmediatamente se apareció en la entrada de una posada cercana sin dar tiempo al azabache de despedirse ni de pedir una disculpa por sus actos.

Más de tres meses habian pasado desde que la castaña había abandonado aquella mansión y Harry se hallaba perdido en su trabajo sin recibir visitas de nadie, ni siquiera de Ron, quien lo trataba de ayudar a salir pero cada que lo intentaba el moreno salía tan rápido como se lo permitía al acto de aparición.

Razón: la mayoría de las tardes Harry se aparecía en lo que parecía ser el departamento de Gabriel y espiaba cuando salían "El niño bonito" y Hermione pero para su desgracia cada que los veía no dejaban de hacerse cariñitos.

La ojimiel ya sabía que el azabache no dejaba de seguirlos pues sentía su mirada ojiverde sobre si, que todavía la hacía estremecer, y aunque ya tenía tiempo que lo había dejado, aun lo extrañaba.

Gabriel la hacía recordar tanto a Harry, pues la trataba de maravilla, cosa que él hacía, también ella le tocaba la mejilla y lo besaba como a él, y eso era muy problemático para ella, con todos esos actos por parte del gusarapo fariseo, Hermione no tenía a nadie más en su mente más que a Harry.

_**Pero no lo mires como a mi**_

_**no lo acaricies nunca así**_

_**por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces**_

…_**te vas a acordar de mí.**_

Más de una vez la ojimiel había cometido el error de conectar su mirada con el gusarapo, y haber tratado de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero él no era Harry, la manera de comunicarse con el ojiverde era especial. También en una que otra ocasión no pudo intimar con "El niño bonito" pues inconscientemente se le escapaba el nombre de Harry y esto molestaba a Gabriel. Cada que podía le preguntaba si todavía quería a Harry, pero ella lo negaba al instante tratando de autoconvenrserse de lo mismo. Luego de tanto tiempo se dijo a si misma que tan cierto era lo que la había escrito Harry antes de que saliera, como alma que lleva el diablo, de Grimmauld Place.

-Flashback-

-¡Hermione por favor!- le rogo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Piénsalo! ¡No te vayas!-

¡No Harry, no puedo!- replico ella- ¡No puedo estar con un hombre que se ha besado con cuanta vieja se le cruza!- le grito Hermione al recordar eso.

¡Hermione no ha sido con tanta vieja como tú dices!- se lamentó Harry- ¡Eso lo hice porque vi que el gusarapo te beso!- le dijo echándole en cara lo sucedido- ¡Y luego que tu no lo rechazaste! ¡Eso me lastimo mucho Hermione! Y entonces hice lo que hice por….por queme dolió que me engañaras- dijo soltando un suspiro y bajando la cabeza.

-Harry…yo no te engañe…el me beso y…..- el azabache no la dejo terminar y hablo con un tono sobrio- Si quieres irte…puedes hacerlo ya no te detendré…..- al momento se volvió hacia el escritorio y abriendo la gaveta saco un lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir unas líneas- Estas estrofas las escribí para ti…espero que cuando las leas sepas que nunca te podre olvidar…..- detuvo las manos de ella al notar que quería desdoblar el pergamino- Aun no lo habrás….hazlo cuando me recuerdes al estar con él….-Hermione trato de replicar algo pero no logro su cometido, pues unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Harry la soltó y sin darse cuenta de que la castaña se alejaba comenzó a hablar- Hermione espero qu….- el sonido de una desaparición lo saco de ensimismamiento y dejándose caer el suelo termino su frase en un susurro- espero que te vaya bien y que algún día regreses- y terminando de decir esto se tiro completamente al piso y derramo las ultimas lagrimas que saldrían ese día.

-Fin Flashback-

Hermione en un acto de reflejo busco entre sus papeles y carpetas aquel papelito que le había escrito Harry y con un poco de dificultad y escaso éxito logro dar con el pedazo de pergamino y abriéndolo releyó su contenido:

_Sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor_

_que es algo normal_

_que estás en tu derecho_

_y no lo puedo evitar._

_Pero no lo beses como a mí_

_pero no lo toques nunca así_

_pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso_

_cuando me tropiezo por ahí _

_Pero no lo mires como a mi_

_no lo acaricies nunca así_

_por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces_

…_te vas a acordar de mí._

_P.D. Hermione cuando leas esto es posible que ya haya pasado mucho tiempo de nuestra separación pero recuerda que yo nunca te dejare de amar, siempre será con la misma intensidad del primer día y si algún día decides regresar serás bienvenida pues esta oscura mansión que tomo vida cuando viviste aquí de ningún modo dejara de ser tu hogar._

_Te ama con todo su corazón_

_Harry James Potter Evans._

**FIN….**


End file.
